DARK WILSON E A BRUXA DE ESPADAS
by Lady Giant
Summary: WILLOW ROSENBERG ASSASSINA DE MARK WILSON? UM SURPREENDENTE ROMANCE DE HALLOWEEN ENVOLVENDO AS CONSAGRADAS SÉRIES DE TV , "TERRA DE GIGANTES" E "BUFFY A CAÇA-VAMPIROS". UM ENCONTRO DE DIFERENTES GERAÇÕES.


**DARK WILSON E A BRUXA DE ESPADAS**

**SIXTENNIUM, 1868**

A multidão local reunira-se, acotovelando-se uns aos outros logo no portão principal de entrada e sentando-se em seus respectivos lugares a fim de assistir ao Prêmio Jovem Cientista do Ano. Enquanto o anfitrião não chegava à Sala da Aurora, a plateia se deliciava com um concerto de músicas dos séculos XII e XIII. Até que, cerca de uma hora e meia depois...

\- Nós, com muita satisfação, nos encontramos aqui para incentivar, a cada dia, os novos talentos da comunidade científica, e o Troféu Newton de Jovem Cientista do Ano vai, pela décima vez consecutiva, para:

O anfitrião, conforme o velho hábito, fizera o maior suspense, e o público, animado, dissera em uníssono:

\- Mark Wilson, naturalmente!

E ele confirmara:

\- Sim, meu amável público, ele mesmo! Parece que vocês possuem o dom da vidência!

\- Mark é demais! Mark é demais! Mark é demais! – vibrava o público sem parar e dando diversos socos no ar.

Mark levantara-se da ala dianteira reservada aos candidatos e subira ao palco, aplaudido de pé, para exibir seu mais recente invento. Muito contido, ele declinara da ideia de discursar, embora os convidados implorassem.

Nas cadeiras de trás da sala, alguns dos seus antigos colegas de ofício resmungavam e protestavam em voz baixa, se entreolhando, mostrando expressões de descontentamento, sobretudo por parte do chefe da Sociedade Secreta _**Future Hermes**_, da qual Mark era membro, o mimado e invejoso Raymond Carter.

\- Maldito Wilson, sempre nos ofuscando!

\- O cara transpira trabalho em tempo integral! – exaltara-se seu fiel amigo Harry Clemence.

\- E sequer reserva um mísero minuto para mulheres! – ressaltara o jovem Tim O'Neal, piadista gorducho da turma, cujos avós possuíam origem irlandesa.

\- Ei, pessoal, será que, por acaso, de tantos projetos inacreditáveis que elabora, o Wilson nunca... – debochara Harry.

O anfitrião, percebendo burburinhos, ordenara irritado:

\- Silêncio todos vocês aí atrás!

E, logo a seguir:

\- É com bastante honra que lhes trago minha última e mais notável criação: uma nave capaz de realizar voos suborbitais que batizei de _**Spindrift**_. Eis que, agora, o sonho de os homens viajarem pelo Espaço e conquistarem o Universo inteiro, após séculos e séculos, se consolida. Diversos astronautas, ao longo dos anos, o tentaram, mas sem sucesso. Sim, existiam astronautas primitivos, com tecnologia avançada e creio piamente nisso, não se trata de puro mito! Eis, portanto, minha _**Vimana Futurista**_!

Mark, de novo, acabara ovacionado de pé. O público, em seguida, se dirigira para um sarau ao som de músicas de Palestrina e Vivaldi.

\- Parabéns, você ganha todas, _**Pluto Marco da Vincitore**_! Qual é o seu gigantesco segredo para tanto êxito na carreira? – perguntara Raymond de modo provocativo, esbarrando nele de propósito.

\- Escute aqui, eu não tenho segredo nenhum, trate de me deixar em paz! – esbravejara Mark, agarrando-o pelo paletó e pressionando-o contra uma pilastra.

\- Como desejar, _**Insurreto**_! – dissera Raymond, sentindo-se intimidado, pois Mark era um homem muito alto e robusto.

No decorrer dos festejos, se destacavam duas presenças femininas no recinto: Willow Rosenberg e Tara Maclay, que não eram apenas boas amigas, mas amantes de longa data. Aquela vinha de uma família judia cujo pai, outrora um poderoso empresário no ramo de cosméticos, terminara completamente na falência, pois nunca soube controlar seus lucros e vivia bêbado, para desespero dela e da abnegada esposa.

Um certo dia, por volta das 8h, a jovem Willow, muito apegada a ele, o encontrara num sofá desfalecido, segurando uma taça de vinho esparramado pelo chão ao redor. Pressentindo o pior, Willow logo lhe sentira o pulso, surpreendendo-se a seguir.

\- Mamãe! Mamãe, venha depressa! A respiração dele está fraca demais, chame o Dr. Helzer!

\- Sim, querida!

**DEZ MINUTOS DEPOIS...**

\- Lamento informá-la, Sra. Rosenberg, Moses faleceu. Ataque cardíaco fulminante devido não apenas a fatores hereditários mas, sobretudo, ao vício do alcoolismo.

\- Ah, não! Moses! Moses! – descabelara-se Lia, abraçando o corpo do marido e derramando-se em lágrimas.

Willow, no aposento ao lado, sentada numa enorme poltrona de veludo cor de vinho, de repente se levantara, pronunciando baixinho, num misto de tristeza e raiva:

\- Não se preocupe, papai, eu vou recuperar toda a nossa fortuna perdida e sei exatamente quem será meu provedor!

**PASSAM-SE DOIS ANOS**

Em mais um dos intermináveis saraus locais, Willow e Tara soltavam gargalhadas que ecoavam por todo o salão. Após a repentina morte do pai, Willow, que sabia ler e escrever, além de falar fluentemente cinco línguas e ser a melhor aluna do colégio, se tornara uma ávida caçadora de homens milionários.

\- Está vendo aquele ali quieto num canto, Tara? Trata-se do famoso inventor Mark Wilson, verdadeiro _**papa-prêmio**_, para absoluto desgosto de seus colegas invejosos! Um solteirão convicto já beirando os quarenta. Apesar de eu haver me tornado lésbica assumida, ele é um louro de corpo atlético, podre de rico e, convenhamos, lindíssimo! Andei lendo e recortando diversos artigos dele publicados no _**Jornal da Ciência**_. Há boatos de que o Sr. Wilson nutre total aversão ao sexo oposto.

\- E o que você pretende fazer afinal? – indagara a jovem Tara apreensiva.

\- Pois procurarei _**tirar seu atraso**_! Escreva aí, Tara, eu serei a única e impagável mulher em sua breve vida! Vou falar agora mesmo com esse tinhoso _**Ungido de Hefesto**_!

\- Espere, Willow! Willow! – preocupou-se a amante.

Enquanto Willow caminhava resoluta na direção de Mark, se aproveitando da situação, Raymond a empurrara em cima do engenheiro e ambos se desequilibraram, indo de encontro ao chão e se transformando, assim, no centro das atenções.

\- O que significa isso? Minha pele passou a coçar por sua causa! Fique longe de mim, Srta. Rosenberg! Eu conheço decor sua fama de intelectual interesseira, você não presta, só suga o dinheiro dos homens como uma autêntica vampira! – gritara ele em tom ameaçador, apontando-lhe o dedo na cara.

Mark, assustado, rapidamente se erguera. Willow, ainda caída, tornara-se alvo de deboche dos frequentadores do sarau, encarando-o firme nos olhos, esboçando expressão de fúria e batendo com as mãos no chão sem parar como forma de protesto. "Vampira, hein! Você me paga, engenheiro, você me paga! Eu vou lhe cravar fundo as minhas presas mesmo, me aguarde!" – refletira, por um momento, a jovem judia.

Três dias depois, Mark convidara seu velho amigo, o jovem esbelto e garboso, Capitão Steve Burton, para uma reunião em sua majestosa mansão. Aquele fizera a este um convite inesperado.

\- E aí, Steve? Aceitaria pilotar a Spindrift a fim de realizar alguns testes?

\- Ora vamos, engenheiro, eu sou um mero piloto de navios e não de aeronaves equipadas como essa!

\- Eu lhe pago o que desejar! Há lugar para, pelo menos, três tripulantes e quatro passageiros.

\- Eu imagino só homens explorando outros planetas e roubando todo o seu incalculável dinheirinho!

\- Pensando sempre em cifras, não é, Fitzhugh? – escarnecera dele a ruiva Valerie Scott, uma moça fútil de família abastada.

\- E quando a testaremos? – perguntara o co-piloto Dan Erickson muito animado e com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

\- Eu também não vejo a hora de partirmos! – exclamara o garoto órfão de onze anos, Barry Lockridge.

\- Betty, por você ser amiúde tão simpática e solícita, desempenhará a função de aeromoça. – sugerira Mark. – O primeiro teste oficial será num voo de Los Angeles a Londres na próxima quarta-feira ao meio-dia. Toda a turma concorda?

\- Melhor não o contrariar, pois desconfio no que isso vai resultar! – recomendara Steve, dando três tapinhas nas costas de Mark.

\- Olhem, a conversa está ótima, mas preciso ir! – dissera Valerie.

\- Mas a essa hora ainda cedo? – perguntara Betty espantada.

\- Minha inseparável parceira de compras, Cordelia Chase, não para de acenar para mim lá embaixo, na porta de uma boutique de roupas.

XXX

Sabendo do projeto da nave Spindrift, o Major West logo se encarregara de contar a notícia ao Professor Robinson e ao restante da família. Enquanto ele e Judy caminhavam por uma rua mais estreita e erma...

\- Não olhe para trás, parece que estamos sendo perseguidos por cinco vampiros, tratemos de apressar o passo! – recomendara Don.

\- Ei, aquele jovem casal se encontra em... _**Perigo! Perigo!**_ – gritaram de longe duas garotas.

\- Nossa, são o Major West e Judy Robinson! Rápido, vamos ajudá-los!

Quando elas se aproximaram, se valeram dos seus superpoderes para desferir diversos golpes de artes marciais no bando de vampiros. Assim que uma das meninas percebeu que o Major se preparava para revidar...

\- Guarde sua pistola laser para o momento em que você, a Família Robinson e o Dr. Smith ficarem _**perdidos no Espaço **_enfrentando alienígenas! Desses vampiros, cuidaremos nós!

\- Pelo menos, ela servirá para os atordoar um pouco, facilitando o seu trabalho! – e ele a disparara em cima do grupo.

\- Será que você nunca dá atenção a ninguém? Abaixe-se! – ordenara Buffy.

\- Digamos que eu faça a linha Mark Wilson! Sou desses que, ao entrarem numa discussão, dificilmente saem dela!

Enquanto o Major se esquivava de um dos vampiros, Buffy desferira neste um fortíssimo pontapé no queixo, o derrubando direto ao chão. A Caçadora aproveitou para lhe cravar a estaca no coração antes que ele pudesse se levantar de novo.

\- Vamos dar o fora daqui, Judy!

\- Mas... essas garotas... não vai ajudá-las, Don?

\- Não são mulheres comuns, trata-se das Escolhidas de Sunnydale! A cada geração, nasce uma Caça-Vampiros. Deixemos essa luta com elas portanto!

Mal o Major West e Judy se retiraram do combate, Buffy e Faith partiram com tudo para cima dos cinco vampiros. Em menos de três minutos, ambas deram cabo de todos eles.

\- Adorei aquele seu chute duplo rodado no ar ao ver dois deles vindo em sua direção! Não à toa, você se tornou a dona do bairro, _**F**_! Pronunciando uma gíria antiga, sempre _**por cima da carne seca**_!

Buffy possuía o costume de chamar todos pela inicial, imitando a líder das Caçadoras, Faith.

E, a seis quadras dali, no Salão de Jogos de Sixtennium, estava prestes a se iniciar o campeonato de buraco do ano, com direito à plateia A sala principal, toda coberta, era cercada de uma enorme arquibancada, a fim de que o público pudesse assistir ao evento sem pagar nada por isso, conforme a política do _**pão e circo**_ do Império Romano. Willow e Tara eram as únicas mulheres inscritas no concurso. Ainda criança, aos sete anos, Willow se viciara em jogos de cartas, para desespero dos pais, inclusive apostando muito alto no poker, vencendo cada partida. Devido ao fato de trajar sensuais vestidos estampados com o naipe de espadas, seu favorito, entre os que desconfiavam de que ela, na verdade, tinha superpoderes, ficou logo conhecida como _**A Bruxa de Espadas**_.

XXX

\- Eu tratei de entrar disfarçado no evento em que ele anunciava a Spindrift, me sentando na última fileira. Fotografei cada detalhe com uma simples caneta, comprada numa loja especializada em artigos para detetives. Ouvi Raymond Carter dizendo ao resto do grupo que nosso concorrente realizará um voo experimental de Los Angeles a Londres daqui a quatro dias.

\- Ótimo trabalho, Don! Faltam apenas alguns ajustes para que a Júpiter II decole. No próximo ano, desbancaremos os novos projetos de Wilson!

Enquanto o Professor Robinson e Don conversavam animadamente sobre a nave...

\- Don, é verdade que você e a Judy andaram se deparando com vampiros no caminho de volta para casa?

\- Sim, Will, vampiros não são uma lenda, eles existem mesmo!

\- Tolice, Major, tolice! Vai ver eram só fanáticos se fazendo de _**dráculas**_ para impressionar a população local!

\- Ora, Smith, não me contradiga! Eu e Judy os presenciamos enrugando a face e exibindo suas afiadas presas! Seus olhos se avermelharam a seguir! Se não fosse pelas Caçadoras, talvez estivéssemos mortos a essa altura!

\- Caçadoras?

\- Sim, John, eu me refiro à Buffy Summers e Faith Lehane, as Escolhidas de Sunnydale.

\- Engraçado, essas tais _**Escolhidas**_ me fazem até lembrar das Amazonas da mitologia grega! – empolgara-se Will.

\- É, um exército de jovens mulheres que exterminam criaturas demoníacas. Soa estranho a princípio, mas o velho mito se transpôs para a realidade após vários séculos! – ressaltara Don.

\- Cientificismo e superstição caminhando de mãos dadas! Sinal dos tempos! A tecnologia avança a todo vapor, enquanto as mentalidades ainda continuam arraigadas! – concluíra o arguto John.

XXX

Por volta das 15h, a multidão se reunira para assistir ao campeonato de buraco. Logo, se puseram a tagarelar a respeito dos candidatos e não podiam faltar críticas ácidas à Willow.

\- Essa Willow não passa de uma degenerada, herança nefasta do pai bêbado! – dissera uma senhora.

\- Correm boatos de que Willow Rosenberg é lésbica e tem um caso com a Tara Maclay, outra desajustada, banida pela própria família! Verdadeiras aberrações humanas!

\- Willow Rosenberg lésbica? Mas, uma certa noite, eu flagrei a judia assediando o irascível Mark Wilson num sarau!

\- Talvez ela pretendesse despistar, evitando comentários alheios.

\- Vocês precisavam só ver como o renomado Engenheiro a humilhou na frente de todo mundo!

\- Ela jamais perderá a fama de intelectual interesseira!

\- A Willow vai à Universidade disfarçada de homem com direito a paletó, gravata e tudo!

\- Mulher cheia de ideias não é nada bom!

\- Ela cursa Psicologia pelo que ouvi falar.

\- Opiniões sobre Willow Rosenberg à parte, o Mark Wilson também sempre foi para lá de problemático, admitamos!

\- Ele parece um _**eremita laico**_!

\- Nisso eu concordo, sua extrema misoginia o compromete frente aos demais!

\- A mãe batia à beça nele devido à sua rebeldia precoce!

\- Querendo ou não, Mark Wilson e Willow Rosenberg são almas gêmeas em matéria de excentricidade!

\- A propósito, o Mark nem veio assistir ao campeonato. Que homenzinho antissocial esse! Não se tornou monge por acaso!

\- Será que o Mark Wilson nunca provou do _**pecado original**_? Pelo modo como ele sempre abominou mulheres a vida inteira...

\- Hum, suspeitíssimo! – exclamaram todos simultaneamente.

\- Ei, vocês todos aí de trás, dá para fazer silêncio? Para que vieram aqui afinal: falar mal da vida alheia ou assistir ao campeonato?

\- Boa, Will! Esses fuxiqueiros precisavam de uma séria reprimenda! – destacara a menina Penny, irmã do meio de Will.

\- É melhor nos calarmos mesmo, pois não queremos aborrecimentos com o conceituado Professor Robinson! – ressaltara um dos fofoqueiros.

A espera do público ainda duraria cerca de oito minutos, até que, enfim, chegara o apresentador do evento, Spencer Richers.

\- Minhas saudações para todos aqui presentes, agora terá início mais um campeonato anual de buraco. Os nomes dos candidatos serão citados em ordem alfabética, mas, antes, lhes adianto que tanto para as competições de simples quanto de duplas, haverá um total de oito mesas, com três candidatos de duplas, e quem atingir mais depressa os mil pontos, receberá a medalha de ouro. Aproximem-se e saúdem o público, Aaron Coultard, Bernard Putziger, Charles Hill, Damon Cass, David Spears, Dino Bianchi, Ethan Powell, Harald Schuster, Jarod Moore, Jeffrey Palmer, Leonard Miller, Mohamed Kassar, Miroslav Vajda, Oliver Milman, Patrick Kirov, Robert Wells, Ronald Steel, Rudolph Beck, Sylvester King, Stefan Hindt, Tara Maclay, Timothy Harris, Willow Rosenberg. E, de acordo com o sorteio, minha assistente, Angela Travis, anunciará quem comporá cada mesa. Atenção! Na Mesa 1, jogarão Damon Cass, Peter Clemence e Charles Hill; na Mesa 2, jogarão David Spears, Ethan Powell e Jeffrey Palmer. Na Mesa 3, jogarão Dino Bianchi, Tara Maclay e Stefan Hindt; na Mesa 4, jogarão Aaron Coultard, Jarod Moore e Harald Schuster; na Mesa 5, jogarão Miroslav Vajda, Robert Wells e Bernard Putziger; na Mesa 6, jogarão Rudolph Beck, Willow Rosenberg e Sylvester King; na Mesa 7, jogarão Timothy Harris, Oliver Milman e Leonard Miller; na Mesa 8, jogarão Mohamed Kassar, Patrick Kirov e Ronald Steel.

Paralelamente ao campeonato de buraco, seria realizado o primeiro voo experimental da nave Spindrift, pilotada pelo Capitão Steve Burton. Seis horas depois...

\- Deu tudo certo, Mark! O voo, a princípio, foi um sucesso! – empolgara-se Steve.

\- Eu não poderia receber melhor notícia! Daqui a algumas décadas, as aeronaves estarão aprimoradas o bastante para a Humanidade conquistar outros planetas! Nós nos tornaremos os senhores absolutos do Cosmos! – previra Mark.

E, de volta ao Salão de Jogos, Willow e Tara seguiram adiante no campeonato. A essa altura, Willow enfrentava Mohamed Kassar e Stefan Hindt e Tara enfrentava Oliver Milman e Patrick Kirov. Na mesa de Willow, Kassar fora designado a dar as cartas. Durante a partida...

\- Mal você abriu o leque, já fez duas sequências e uma trinca, todas elas sem nenhum coringa? – resmungara o egípcio.

\- Eu vou comprar esse bagaço. – afirmara Hindt.

O público aguardava ansioso pelo desfecho do jogo.

\- Canastra suja de ases, duas trincas de quatro e nove... bati!

Percebendo que se encontrava em desvantagem, Willow, às escondidas, lançara mão de bruxaria a fim de eliminar seus rivais, e Tara, na outra mesa, agira da mesma forma.

\- Duas canastras limpas de sequências de sete a rei de espadas e de ás a sete de ouros. Bati direto!

\- Eu ainda não consegui fazer nenhuma canastra! – desesperara-se Kassar.

\- Três trincas de quatro, seis e oito, canastra suja da trinca de seis.

\- Canastra limpa da trinca de nove e uma sequência suja de quatro a oito de copas. Fiquei apenas por uma carta.

\- Três sequências de três a sete de paus, ás a cinco e quatro a oito de ouros.

\- Canastra limpa da trinca de sete, seis de ouros, bati!

Segundos depois...

\- Willow Rosenberg enfrentará na final Oliver Milman. Parece que andou ocorrendo uma _**conspiração de judeus **_no campeonato desse ano! Tara Maclay acabou surpreendentemente fora da disputa decisiva! – anunciara Spencer Richers.

Na casa do Professor Robinson, enquanto todos se reuniram para jantar, orando antes de as refeições serem servidas conforme o hábito, o Major West relatara a novidade:

\- Outra vitória no currículo de Wilson! O voo de Los Angeles a Londres transcorrera sem nenhum incidente! Tudo indica que ele será eleito um dos maiores engenheiros da atualidade, senão o maior!

\- Não se depender de mim! Do jeito que caminha a nossa tecnologia, muito em breve a Spindrift será considerada uma invenção obsoleta! – esbravejara John, dando um forte tapa na mesa, deixando o resto do grupo ressabiado.

\- Há anos e anos, o incontestável sucesso de Mark Wilson no campo da tecnologia espacial o incomoda, não é, Professor? – constatara o , lançando-lhe um olhar malicioso.

\- Que tal agora não falarmos no nosso maior rival enquanto comemos?

\- Filé de salmão com batatas amanteigadas e salsinha picada, hum, delicioso! Mamãe, você precisa me ensinar o seu segredo culinário! – dissera Judy.

\- É mesmo, Judy está certa, você é a _**Maga da Gastronomia**_, sempre preparando pratos de dar água na boca! – disparara John.

Maureen encabulara-se com os elogios da filha mais velha e do marido.

No Salão de Jogos, Spencer anunciara:

\- E a medalha de ouro do campeonato de buraco desse ano, mais uma vez, vai para Willow Rosenberg!

O público em coro exclamara:

\- Ninguém supera a Bruxa de Espadas! Bruxa de Espadas! Bruxa de Espadas, Rainha do Carteado de Sixtennium!

**NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE...**

\- Eu sou bruxa há muito mais tempo do que você, mas, pelo visto, minha magia não é tão eficiente quanto a sua! – protestou Tara.

\- Eu detestaria enfrentar você num jogo de cartas! Sem que Spencer desconfiasse, dei um jeito de manipular a disputa, a eliminando para que minha reputação como _**Bruxa de Espadas**_, obviamente, não ficasse manchada!

\- Willow, em matéria de astúcia, você seria páreo até para Ulisses!

XXX

Às 10h30, Mark se dirigira a uma joalheria para que o ourives lhe fizesse um anel de ouro oval com uma pedra de esmeralda sob encomenda.

\- Eu quero que, dentro dessa pedra de esmeralda de 3cm, seja esculpida a efígie do deus Hermes, patrono da Alquimia, é possível?

\- Eu contactarei o artista responsável, Sr. Wilson. Em que dedo deseja o anel?

\- No anular direito.

\- Tratarei de buscar o medidor de dedos na oficina, queira aguardar um instante por favor.

Enquanto Mark aguardava, aproveitou para olhar todas as joias do mostruário. Assim que ele se deparara com uma delas em especial, coberta com um pano de veludo azul-cobalto, logo ao retirá-lo...

\- Ah, não! Não, não, não, uma bola de redilita!

O dono da joalheria, havendo retornado da oficina, espantando-se com os gritos de Mark, perguntara-lhe:

\- Algum problema, Sr. Wilson?

\- Trate de tirar essa maldita pedra daqui!

\- Refere-se à redilita?

\- Ela me causa fraqueza física e sensação iminente de desmaio, leve-a para bem longe de mim!

\- Como desejar, Sr. Wilson!

E a tal bola fora guardada numa antiga caixa de prata toda trançada ao redor, datada do século XVII.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Mark se amedrontara com a redilita, indo embora, Willow presenciara toda a cena, esboçando um sinistro sorriso de canto de boca na entrada da loja, cujo dono era um parente distante de sua mãe, Lia.

\- Que estranho esse Mark Wilson, parece que ele já nasceu com uma profunda aversão a tudo o que é vermelho! A propósito, menina, vá me dizendo o que quer porque eu tenho mais o que fazer!

\- É a mamãe, está precisando de dinheiro emprestado outra vez.

\- Negativo, infelizmente esse mês, minha joalheria rendera pouquíssimo lucro!

\- Eu nem sabia que havia uma pedra chamada redilita.

\- Dizem que ela é rara e originária do Espaço, trazida por gigantes civilizados que colonizaram a Terra ainda na pré-história, a se crer na teoria do astronauta antigo. O Sr. Wilson, de tão assustado que ficou, se esqueceu de tirar a medida de seu dedo anular direito. Ele é um dos únicos clientes fiéis que sobrou nesses últimos anos e possui uma predileção especial por Hermes, arauto dos deuses.

\- Eu andei lendo vários livros sobre mitologia greco-romana aos doze anos, inclusive a Ilíada, Odisseia e Eneida. Fui uma das poucas mulheres contempladas com o prazer da leitura, graças à mamãe, que me alfabetizou em casa sem que os demais soubessem disso!

XXX

Após uma reunião da comunidade científica, Raymond decidira desafiar Mark de novo.

\- Se você não se casar com Willow Rosenberg, será desligado para sempre do nosso seleto grupo!

\- Eu? Casar-me com Willow Rosenberg? Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, Carter! – protestara Mark com o dedo em riste.

\- Pense melhor na minha proposta, Wilson, a menos que prefira ser ofuscado pelo seu arquirrival na engenharia, John Robinson!

Assim que Mark se retirara da sala...

\- Você tocou justo no calcanhar de aquiles dele! – surpreendera-se O'Neal.

\- Aposto que Wilson vai acabar aceitando só para não se sentir por baixo e a sua adorada Spindrift cair em descrédito! É agora que ele perde a virgindade com a Bruxa de Sunnydale, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Num determinado dia, um estranho fenômeno ocorrera: cento e cinquenta anos se passaram na Terra, mas sem que a Humanidade envelhecesse. Lembrava até bruxaria.

A população de Sixtennium preparava-se para entrar na Catedral de São Tomás a fim de assistir ao casamento de Mark Wilson e Willow Rosenberg. Depois de tanta relutância, Mark acabara cedendo à chantagem emocional de Raymond, pois sua reputação como maior cientista poderia ficar maculada dali em diante. Ele escolhera Steve Burton para padrinho, apesar de sua intensa rivalidade com o Capitão, enquanto Willow elegera Buffy Summers para madrinha, para total descontentamento da amante Tara. A bruxa ainda parecia nutrir um profundo respeito pela Caça-Vampiros, sua melhor amiga no passado. Steve e Mark também compartilharam ótimos momentos juntos há décadas.

Quando Mark e Willow já se encontravam no altar, o Padre Corrado Bruni dera início à cerimônia. Um grande silêncio se impusera na Catedral.

\- Willow Rosenberg, aceita Mark Wilson como legítimo esposo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

E ela disse toda sorridente, deixando Tara muito enciumada e de cara emburrada:

\- Ora, mas é claro que aceito!

\- Limite-se a pronunciar apenas o essencial, senhorita Rosenberg! – corrigira-a o padre.

\- Sim!

Mark Wilson, aceita Willow Rosenberg como legítima esposa, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

Antes da aguardada resposta, o Engenheiro se virara para trás, encarando Raymond com olhares de extrema desaprovação. Em seguida, hesitante, ele disse entredentes:

\- Sim!

A multidão comemorara aliviada, como se estivesse num estádio de futebol torcendo para seu time do coração.

\- Os noivos podem se beijar! Se algum dos presentes tem objeções contra essa união, que diga agora ou se cale para sempre!

Porém, numa atitude intempestiva, mal Willow o envolvera em seus braços, ele a empurrara para longe, disparando:

\- Eu me recuso terminantemente a tocar nessa judia impura!

A partir daí, surgiram diversos falatórios entre os presentes. Embora atônito, o Padre Bruni concluíra a cerimônia.

\- Eu mesmo tenho, Padre Bruni. Está vendo aquele homem ali, o terceiro sentado no quinto banco à direita? Foi ele que me forçou a essa palhaçada toda, caso contrário, eu seria desligado da comunidade científica! – esbravejara Mark, apontando para Raymond Carter.

\- É mentira dele, eu não sei do que esse homem está falando! – esquivara-se ele.

\- Ora, Carter, você se mostrou tão _**corajoso**_, tentando, a todo custo, atirar essa infeliz para cima de mim e agora se esconde? Assuma logo o que fez, seu biltre!

Carter, antes visivelmente apavorado, resolvera bancar o valentão, levantando-se e encarando Mark.

\- Se seu pai o houvesse internado num hospício enquanto ainda era tempo, talvez você estivesse bem melhor hoje!

O Engenheiro, bastante enfurecido, correra até Carter, agarrara-o pelo paletó e empurrara-o com toda força. Os dois começaram a brigar sem parar e a multidão assustara-se, vendo o desenrolar do duelo.

\- Calhorda!

\- Enlouqueceu de vez, Wilson?

\- Mau-caráter! – Mark derrubara o rival ao chão, dando-lhe um pisão na mão esquerda e, em seguida, lhe chutando na boca do estômago.

Enquanto a luta prosseguia...

\- Por mais que a Willow haja se tornado minha arqui-inimiga, dessa vez, o Sr. Wilson passou de todos os limites! – protestara Buffy, falando com Steve.

Quando o Capitão tentara interpelar Mark, este lhe aplicara dois fortes socos.

\- Fique fora disso, _**Cavaleiro Escarlate**_! – ordenara o Engenheiro, em seguida se referindo aos presentes:

\- Ninguém ouse se meter! Eu só não mato você aqui mesmo porque não quero ir para a cadeia! Sempre se achando o tal, não é, Carter? Eu odeio você, odeio! – Mark acabara empurrando o rival em direção ao altar principal com tamanha força que as sete velas que se encontravam em cima deste caíram no tapete.

\- Sr. Wilson, por favor, queira se acalmar, está destruindo a Casa de Deus!

\- Dane-se o seu Deus! A religião apenas serviu para estragar a Humanidade em vez de a redimir!

Continuando a luta com Carter, Mark gritara, montando nele e imobilizando-lhe as mãos:

\- Eu vou surrá-lo de tal maneira que você jamais se esquecerá de quem é Mark Wilson! Tome, calhorda! Calhorda! Ordinário! Tome, tome, tome, tome, tome, tome, tome, tome, tome!

\- O Carter já vinha merecendo essa lição há anos! Desmascarado em público e espancado! Wilson e eu, não à toa, atuamos no mesmo time! – vibrara o Major West.

\- Aonde Mark Wilson vai, a confusão sempre o acompanha! – constatara John Robinson.

No decorrer da pancadaria...

\- O incêndio está se alastrando pela Catedral inteira, temos todos que sair daqui depressa! – aterrorizara-se o Padre Bruni.

A multidão, desesperada, começara a correr para tudo quanto é lado.

\- A essa altura exausto de tanto esmurrar Carter, Mark, enfim, se levantara.

\- Agora, encerrei a minha vingança com chave de ouro, pode fugir das labaredas como o covarde que você sempre foi! Duvido de que consiga a tempo!

O Engenheiro procurara escapar a qualquer preço do enorme incêndio, disparando pelo corredor central que nem um guepardo.

**QUATRO DIAS DEPOIS...**

No final da noite em casa, Mark tentava se refazer do imenso tumulto que causara na igreja. Muito agitado, sem conseguir adormecer, ele acessara a sua sala secreta em busca de respostas, surpreendentemente recorrendo ao sobrenatural que tanto nega. Esta se encontrava no subsolo de sua mansão. Enquanto descia as escadas desesperado, levando as mãos à cabeça...

\- Tomás! Tomás!

Já na sala secreta, onde ele erigira três altares em homenagem a Averrois, Roger Bacon e São Tomás de Aquino, ficando este ao centro e sendo o maior de todos, Mark, de joelhos, começara a se debater sem parar, protestando:

\- Tomás, meu idolatrado Mestre Tomás, eu não passo de um simples pecador! Perdoe-me por eu haver profanado a sua morada! O Carter me deixou sem escolha! Perdoe-me, Mestre Tomás! Eu não mereço mulher nenhuma! Se Deus existisse mesmo, por que tive que nascer com inteligência muito acima da média e superpoderes? Por que? Eu sou uma aberração e, por isso, preciso viver isolado de todo mundo! Eu não mereço mulher nenhuma! Eu não mereço mulher nenhuma! Eu não mereço mulher nenhuma!

Mark acabara acometido de um acesso de cólera tão forte durante vários minutos, infligindo-se maus-tratos, que desmaiara.

XXX

Pouco antes de retomar as suas costumeiras experiências científicas em seu laboratório no sótão da casa, Mark dissera à esposa:

\- Olhe, Willow, eu até permito que você more aqui comigo, desde que nosso matrimônio jamais se consume. – o Engenheiro pronunciara essas palavras com o dedo em riste.

A Bruxa ficara completamente inconformada.

\- Eu não entendo, Mark. Por que odeia tanto assim o _**belo sexo**_? Talvez se sentisse mais aliviado se abrindo com alguém. – dissera Willow num tom de voz macio, pondo as mãos carinhosamente em seus ombros e afagando-o.

\- Trate de tirar essas mãos imundas de cima de mim, menina! Você pode até usufruir da minha fortuna, mas nenhuma mulher nunca me terá por inteiro! Mulheres são o mais puro lixo de todo o Cosmos! Agora saia daqui e me deixe sozinho!

\- Por que tanto ódio no coração? – perguntara Willow, chorando copiosamente.

\- Eu disse para sair!

\- Isso, continue com o seu _**teatrinho inútil**_, pensa que convence quem?

No hospital mais conceituado do bairro, Sandra, a esposa de Raymond Carter, aguardava ansiosa na sala de espera.

\- Infelizmente, as notícias não são nada animadoras, Sra. Carter. Ele dificilmente recobrará a consciência, respirou muita fumaça, só um milagre o salvará! – decretara um dos médicos que o atendera.

Buffy e Faith prosseguiam na caçada aos vampiros e outras criaturas demoníacas a fim de que a população destes se mantivesse em baixa. Faith interpelara um vampiro que tentava morder o pescoço de uma adolescente de dezesseis anos.

\- Eu sou a Caçadora e você está no meu território!

\- Vai começar a festança de novo, _**F**_! – Buffy jogara a afiada estaca para a companheira de luta.

Enquanto o extermínio de vampiros corria solto e um deles derrubara Buffy, a imobilizando...

\- Willow! Você o apunhalou com um lápis de desenho!

\- É, eu sempre quis seguir a carreira artística, mas acho que seria reprovada na Academia!

\- Por que me ajudou?

\- Eu sou perversa! Não adianta, não vou mudar nunca! Eu não mereço homem nenhum! – gritara ela, agarrando a Caça-Vampiros pela blusa.

E Willow se fora, tomando ar puro no caminho, deixando Buffy boquiaberta por alguns segundos.

\- Se não fosse a Bruxa, a essa altura, você estaria morta! Acho que ela a considera, ainda que de maneira torta.

\- Talvez ela queira desesperadamente provar alguma coisa ao Sr. Wilson e tenha agido assim por interesse, bancando a boa moça. Digamos que se tratou de um _**altruísmo egoísta**_.

\- Eu não seria tão cética desse jeito se alguém surgisse de repente do nada e me salvasse a vida, Buffy!

\- Pois eu continuo achando que a Willow quer, a todo custo, _**se purificar**_ perante o marido e passou a meter os pés pelas mãos, objetivando impressioná-lo.

Enquanto Raymond Carter convalescia no hospital, através de uma eleição, o Professor John Robinson vencera o arquirrival Mark Wilson com ampla margem de votos e assumira a chefia da comunidade científica, sendo saudado de pé.

Logo na tarde seguinte, ele mostraria a nave Júpiter II a todos os membros e o primeiro voo suborbital se realizaria dali a seis meses.

Mark, inconformado por ter sido derrotado por John, bebia uma taça de vinho tinto após outra e compensava o fato trabalhando de forma árdua. A entrada do laboratório era protegida por um campo de força magnético para evitar o acesso de Willow. Mesmo assim, não era suficiente para a afastar de todo e, numa fria manhã ensolarada...

\- Eu presenciei tudo o que você andou fazendo em seu laboratório noites e noites a fio. Pude ver suas peripécias pelas frestas do campo de força magnético. Quer dizer que você não é uma pessoa comum, mas um _**lumen **_que nem eu! Somos iguais, Mark, poderíamos conquistar o Universo juntos!

\- Ter inteligência muito acima da média e superpoderes constitui um verdadeiro fardo para mim e não uma bênção!

\- Vindo de um homem tão vaidoso como você, isso até soa falso. Por que se esconde tanto assim das pessoas? Pois eu me orgulho dos meus superpoderes e que se dane a opinião da sociedade!

\- Você fala como se fosse algo muito simples. Ninguém jamais entenderia, ninguém jamais entenderia! Pessoas com inteligência muito acima da média nunca serão compreendidas, a sociedade as considera lunáticas. Justamente por isso, sempre haverá um eterno abismo entre mim e os outros!

\- Você, ao mesmo tempo em que abomina as regras, sente pavor do julgamento alheio. Você decifra todos os cálculos e leis universais, mas nunca parou para decifrar a si mesmo!

\- Escute, menina, eu nem deveria estar aqui conversando com você nesse momento. Sua presença me causa um profundo incômodo. Mulheres são o mais puro lixo de todo o Cosmos!

\- Sabe que eu tenho razão, Mark! Não julgue nós, mulheres, como simples tolas e desprovidas de raciocínio lógico!

\- Saia da minha sala, tenho ainda bastante trabalho me esperando no escritório! Trate de me deixar sozinho a partir de agora!

\- Claro, sua _**Willow Androide **_prontamente lhe obedece! Ah, fique despreocupado porque eu não vou dar com a língua nos dentes, seu segredo morrerá comigo! Um _**lumen **_jamais trai seu semelhante!

Num belo dia, Tara resolvera visitar Willow, sentindo a falta da amante.

\- Vamos aproveitar que o Mark não está em casa no momento!

\- Esse homem é irredutível mesmo, nem na lua de mel ele deu trégua!

\- Pois vou tirá-la da _**seca**_! Aproveitemos o instante!

Willow e Tara despiram-se uma à outra aos poucos. Aquela começara a mordiscar os seios desta e lhe derrubara uma taça de vinho branco por todo o corpo, o lambendo com volúpia.

\- Embora me rejeite, eu sempre amarei você, Mark! Mark! Mark!

\- Ei, Willow, você surtou para valer! Eu não gostei nada da ideia de ser trocada pela Buffy como madrinha de casamento e, agora, você sussurra o nome dele em meus sensíveis ouvidos?

\- Você é quem eu quiser que seja! Desfrute de mim, Mark! De Hefesto herdeiro, eu não dispenso esse Engenheiro! – suspirara Willow, enquanto esfregava o órgão sexual em Tara sucessivas vezes e de modo vigoroso.

\- O que significa isso?

\- Ai, Willow, de tanto pronunciar o nome do Mark, de fato ele acabou aparecendo!

\- Ato de sodomia na minha cama? Você não presta, Willow, é mais vil do que eu pensava!

\- Quem mandou não cumprir seus deveres de esposo? – desafiara-o ela.

\- Calem a boca vocês duas! Imorais!

\- Willow, não o provoque mais! Estamos perdidas!

\- Vocês vão ver só o que eu faço com devassas de quinta categoria!

\- Deixe-nos nos vestir pelo menos, Sr. Wilson! – implorou Tara.

\- Vocês não vão se vestir nada!

\- Socorro! Socorro! Esse homem está louco! – gritou Tara.

Mark, muito encolerizado, carregara as duas amantes nos ombros para fora de sua casa. Ao ver uma carruagem, ele pedira ao condutor:

\- Quer me dar licença? Não se preocupe, eu a devolverei em alguns minutos! Preciso me livrar de _**bagagem extra**_!

\- O que pretende fazer com essas jovens nuas, Sr. Wilson?

\- Aplicar-lhe um bom _**castigo de bruxa**_!

O Engenheiro amarrou Willow e Tara nas rodas traseiras da carruagem, além de as haver amordaçado para que não o denunciassem. Por sorte, ninguém passava por aquela rua, que era mais erma. Mark tocara os dois cavalos cinzas, obrigando-os a galopar em altíssima velocidade.

\- Willow Rosenberg e Tara Maclay, nunca mais se esquecerão desse humilhante suplício! Há! Há! – e ele continuava apressando o passo dos animais.

Ele dera um total de trinta voltas em torno da rua inteira, que era a maior do bairro.

\- Aprenderam, ordinárias, aprenderam? Vocês sabiam que Aquiles, após matar Heitor, arrastou o corpo dele numa carroça várias vezes por toda a cidade de Troia? Punição exemplar!

E Mark fora embora, deixando-as amarradas e amordaçadas. Cerca de uma hora depois...

\- Oh, dor! Oh, dor! Pobres raparigas! Estão despidas e com seus corpos em carne viva! Temos que ajudá-las, Major!

\- Nada disso, Smith! Elas são bruxas, que se virem sozinhas!

\- Willow Rosenberg e Tara Maclay, bruxas?

\- Além disso, essas duas aí são amantes de longa data. O Mark Wilson deve ter descoberto a farsa delas e decidiu se vingar, aposto!

Elas não paravam de se debater, implorando a qualquer preço por ajuda.

\- Eu adoraria cumprimentar Wilson pessoalmente! A cada dia, ele se supera no que se refere à inclemência! Isso não é da nossa conta, já estamos atrasados para a primeira reunião do John como novo chefe da comunidade científica. – dissera o Major West.

Willow e Tara permaneceram na mesma condição durante várias horas. Após diversas tentativas, Willow, enfim, conseguira afrouxar as cordas e, em seguida, tirar o pano amarrado à boca, libertando Tara. De tão feridas, ambas mal conseguiam andar direito.

\- Agora, ele foi longe demais! Sorte que a autocura consta no pacote de superpoderes das bruxas! Bastam mais algumas horas e voltaremos a ficar novinhas em folha!

\- Estou exausta e com a pele toda ardendo, Willow, que tal pararmos para descansar um pouco? Parafraseando o impagável Dr. Smith, oh, dor! Oh, dor!

**PASSA-SE UM MÊS**

Eram quase meia-noite em pleno Halloween. Retirando-se para seus aposentos, após receber a visita de Steve e falar sobre os futuros projetos como engenheiro...

\- Estranho, eu não me lembro de ter posto esse copo de gemada aqui na mesa de cabeceira! Vou tratar de fazer a planta da nova fábrica de tecidos conforme eu prometera ao Sr. Piontek.

Quando se ouviram as doze badaladas do relógio da cidade, Mark, que mal havia se alimentado, ingerira todo o copo de gemada.

\- Muito mais eficiente do que qualquer armadilha de gigante! Capturamos o Mark Wilson! Em alguns segundos, o veneno surtirá efeito! – falara baixinho Willow com Tara.

Ambas o viam agonizar na cama lentamente. Percebendo logo a presença daquela, que se sentara a seu lado...

\- Estou zonzo, perdendo todas as minhas forças! O que você fez comigo, sua bruxa amaldiçoada? – perguntara Mark, a essa altura rouco, tentando estrangular Willow.

\- Presente de grega para quem quis matar Heitor! Ai, me solte, me solte!

\- Até à beira da morte ele cria caso? – impacientou-se Tara.

\- Eu continuarei atormentando você no além-túmulo! Jamais terá sossego, Willow Rosen...

Mark emitira seu último suspiro, soltando a bruxa.

\- ...berg!

\- Ele parece que não respira mais, Tara, está morto!

\- Tem certeza absoluta disso?

\- Precisamos preparar o velório rápido. Para todos os efeitos, vamos dizer que foi infarto fulminante.

Enquanto Willow dizia isso à Tara, alguém passava por perto na hora.

\- Que? O Mark Wilson morreu? Não pode ser!

Era o Major West, que ouvira do lado de fora a armação das bruxas. Chegando à casa de John, ele se responsabilizara por transmitir a terrível notícia ao velho amigo e à família.

\- Vocês não vão acreditar, mas o Mark Wilson morreu!

\- Como é que é?

\- Isso mesmo, John, nosso antigo colega e concorrente se foi! Agora, qual será o destino dele no _**outro mundo**__, _ninguém sabe. Para quem profanou o templo de Deus e fora tão intransigente até o último minuto, o negando...

\- Don, fiquei tonto, acho que a minha pressão subiu, preciso me sentar um pouco e respirar fundo. Maureen, querida, por favor, me dê um copo de água com açúcar ou, do contrário, vou acabar fazendo companhia ao _**Homem das Exatas**_!

\- Ao que tudo indica, ele não faleceu de causas naturais, foi assassinado. – ressaltara o Major.

\- Acha que pode ter sido a mando de alguém ligado ao Raymond Carter? Talvez da esposa dele inconformada? Apesar de Carter sempre haver sido uma figura bastante controversa, ainda assim, possuía vários amigos dentro da comunidade científica.

\- Não, não foi Carter o autor do crime, mas alguém muito pior do que ele: Willow Rosenberg.

\- A se considerar que ela se casou com Mark Wilson apenas por dinheiro... – constatara o Professor Robinson.

\- Tudo o que aquela mercenária queria era pegar o _**malote recheado **_do Engenheiro!

-Só o _**malote**_ ou _**algo mais impróprio **_também?

\- Correm boatos de que nem na lua de mel o Mark Wilson aliviou o lado da Willow Rosenberg e ela, por isso, para se vingar da desfeita dele, terminou _**amando **_a Tara Maclay, se é que me entende! Resumindo, ela fez a Tara de Mark nas primeiras núpcias!

\- Essa Willow Rosenberg, pelo que você me diz, me parece uma pessoa confusa por natureza. – constatara John.

Enquanto Willow e Tara se dirigiam a um toalete público localizado numa praça, ambas desconheciam que estavam sendo seguidas de perto.

\- Muito esperta disfarçar essas enormes manchas no pescoço com pó-de-arroz! Pensa que engana quem? – irritara-se o Major West.

Don ameaçara partir para cima de Willow, mas acabara impedido por Will.

\- Não faça isso, Don! Não vale a pena se sujar por causa dessa judia infeliz!

\- Você tirou a vida de um homem que ainda tinha bastante a contribuir com a Ciência! Você não passa de uma criminosa e assassina, Willow Rosenberg!

\- Vamos embora daqui, Don! – admoestara o menino.

\- Você não vai mudar nunca! – bradara o Major West, acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

Após ele deixar o toalete, dera de cara com Buffy.

\- Defendendo seu _**irmão por temperamento **_conforme o hábito, Major West?

\- E você, acobertando sua maior inimiga! Ora, ora, quem diria, Escolhida de Sunnydale, que impressionante!

\- Eu não estou acobertando ninguém, só detesto injustiças, mesmo que seja com desafeto meu! Agora saia daqui correndo ou arrebento você todinho! – ameaçara a Caça-Vampiros.

\- É, parece que, de fato, eu preciso me adaptar a esse _**troço hediondo de empoderamento feminino**_, admito que ainda continua difícil! Já não se fazem mais doces Maureen Robinsons como antigamente!

**O VELÓRIO DE MARK WILSON**

\- Era o meu maior amigo e rival de todas as horas! Vou sentir falta das brigas com ele! – dissera Steve.

\- Lá se vai o rebelde de várias causas! – exclamara Fitzhugh.

Willow, sem que ninguém notasse ao fundo, debaixo de seus óculos escuros, derramara uma lágrima do olho direito, como se quisesse demonstrar arrependimento.

\- Meu velho inimigo Wilson! – pronunciara uma voz vinda de fora.

\- Inspetor Kobick? – exclamaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

\- O SID decretará luto de uma semana!

\- Repouse em paz, Mark! – dissera Barry, tocando em sua mão esquerda.

O garoto reparara algo estranho assim que tocara no corpo do Engenheiro, olhando surpreso para Will, que estava em frente a ele, por alguns segundos

Para o seu epitáfio, Willow escolhera cuidadosamente as seguintes palavras:

"_**MARK WILSON**_

_**LUMEN UNIVERSORUM ET HOMO MATHIENS**_"

**HORAS DEPOIS, NA SEDE DO SID...**

\- Sargento, eu não tenho a menor dúvida de que Willow Rosenberg é a culpada do crime!

\- Pena que o senhor não a pode prender porque ela é uma bruxa!

\- Nenhuma cadeia minha sequer prende pequeninos comuns, que dirá bruxas!

\- Falando em pequeninos, Inspetor, veja, dois deles se aproximando!

\- Ora, ora, Barry Lockridge e Will Robinson! Vocês, a essa altura, já deveriam estar em casa!

\- Inspetor, tenho algo importantíssimo a lhe revelar! – ressaltara Barry.

\- É mesmo? E do que se trata?

\- Quando eu toquei no corpo do Mark, ele ainda estava quente e, depois, pude sentir sua respiração, embora tênue.

\- É verdade, eu, em seguida, também toquei nele, constatando as suspeitas de Barry.

\- Vocês dois devem ter ficado impressionados com tantos contos de terror que leem às escondidas!

\- O senhor precisa acreditar em nós! Mark foi enterrado vivo! – desesperara-se Barry.

\- Está bem, está bem! Prometo que esse assunto será investigado mais a sério, agora tratem de voltar para casa, já passam das 22h e crianças são proibidas de permanecer nas ruas após esse tempo!

**WILSON HARD TO DIE!**

_**Rebel I am**_

_**now back again**_

_**Glorious return**_

_**lessons still learn**_

_**I really explode**_

_**on every road**_

_**Against me fight**_

_**brave Scarlet Knight**_

_**Cross this frontier**_

_**anyone fear**_

_**Proud Engineer**_

_**To the Universe I cry:**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Damned Willow don't try! **_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Damned Willow don't try!**_

_**Control I hate**_

_**so won't prostrate**_

_**From 68**_

_**for new quarrels wait**_

_**No rules I preach**_

_**Red Captain teach**_

_**Can disagree**_

_**when conformism see**_

_**Cross this frontier**_

_**anyone fear**_

_**Very proud Engineer**_

_**To the Universe I cry:**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Damned Willow don't try!**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Damned Willow don't try!**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Damned Willow don't try!**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Damned Willow don't try!**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Damned Willow don't try!**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Damned Willow don't try!**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Damned Willow don't try!**_

_**Wilson hard to die!**_

_**Wilson hard**_

_**hard**_

_**hard**_

_**really hard to die!**_

Tirando uma noite de folga das caçadas, insone e pegando sua guitarra, Faith compusera esse heavy metal homenageando Mark Wilson.

**DURANTE A VOLTA AO MUNDO DE**

**WILLOW ROSENBERG E TARA MACLAY...**

\- Willow, eu simplesmente não acredito. Percorremos o mundo inteiro de ponta a ponta, conhecemos Londres, Paris, Roma, vários países da África e da Ásia e achei muito engraçado o fato de você não ter ficado nem um pouco feliz.

\- Olhe, Tara, sinto muito em lhe dizer, mas cheguei à mais amarga conclusão de que, na verdade, desde o início, não era exatamente todo o dinheiro do Mark Wilson que eu queria e, sim, o próprio Mark Wilson! Ele tinha que morrer justo na hora errada, contrariando sua _**estérica **_esposa _**Willowato de Descarrila**_! Precisamos urgente visitar Israel e ir direto ao Muro das Lamentações. Disfarçadas de homem, claro!

\- Para que?

\- Eu quero chorar pelo Mark a fim de que sua alma repouse em paz no Paraíso.

\- Ora, Will, não me venha com esse vale de lágrimas porque, vindo de alguém tão perversa como você, soa até falso!

\- Eu amava esse homem e só fui perceber isso tarde demais!

\- E, por acaso, você deixou de ser lésbica?

\- Se não a houvesse conhecido um belo dia, Tara, eu nunca teria, de fato, me tornado uma!

\- É, pelo visto, aquela _**Wilsonaja do Espaço **_estava com toda razão ao considerá-la uma _**H de Helicoidal**_, sempre girando ao sabor do vento!

\- Eu o amava sim! Eu o amava sim! Eu o amava sim! Eu o amava sim! Eu o amava sim! Eu o amava sim! Eu o amava sim! E, ainda, amo o Mark sim! – revelara-lhe Willow.

\- Querer dar uma de _**Debbie Coitadinha**_ agora também é uma tremenda cara de pau!

**MARK WILSON RECUSADO NO CÉU**

Havia uma enorme fila para a Morada Celeste e Mark, impaciente, aguardava a sua vez de ser atendido. Após esperar mais de uma hora...

\- Engraçado, o seu nome não consta na nossa lista!

\- Como assim não consta na lista? Isso é alguma brincadeira por acaso? Por que meu nome se encontra fora? – protestara o Engenheiro.

\- Não há nenhum Mark Wilson designado para o Paraíso!

\- Eu não acredito! Trate de chamar o responsável por essa _**gigantesca espelunca celestial**_ aqui agora mesmo!

\- Pode deixar, Pedro, eu me resolvo com o _**Poderoso Newton**_! Algum problema, Sr. Wilson? Mal morreu e já está criando rebuliço?

\- Jesus Cristo com doze metros de altura? Que piada! Escute, você só pode ser uma miragem, ilusão de ótica, não existe de verdade, Deus é pura invenção humana!

\- Sabe, Sr. Wilson, o Céu precisa de pessoas mais obedientes e pacíficas, esse não é o seu caso.

\- E, de preferência, iletradas que desconheçam o passado negro da Igreja Católica! Vocês apregoaram que a Inquisição fora mera propaganda protestante para os desmoralizar, mas quanta hipocrisia, chega até a feder que nem excremento! – gritara Mark, apontando o dedo em riste e desafiando o Filho de Deus. A religião é um embuste. A Igreja prendeu e queimou milhares de cientistas através dos séculos por medo de que lhe ofuscassem o brilho.

\- Ainda se recusa a crer no único Salvador?

\- O novo sempre assustou vocês. Graças aos filósofos iluministas, a Igreja acabara desmascarada. Jesus Cristo de araque, se prepare para me enfrentar!

Mark, valendo-se de seus superpoderes, disparara fortes rajadas energéticas na direção do Ungido, que logo retornaram para ele, o fazendo desmaiar.

\- Levem o Insurreto para a dimensão subterrânea! – ordenara Cristo.

Segundos depois...

\- Bom, pelo menos esse Mark Wilson tem audácia de sobra, ao contrário de você, que me negou três vezes, não é, _**Fitzhugh dos Apóstolos**_?

**NA MANSÃO DO ENGENHEIRO**

\- Ande, Tara, traga a minha sopa de legumes!

Enquanto a amante de Willow se apressava para atender seu pedido, ela tropeçara num tapete de pele de lobo, derramando a comida e rolando escada abaixo.

\- Tara! Tara! Onde você está? Eu não aguento mais de fome!

\- Willow, você não vai acreditar no que eu acabei de descobrir nesse instante! Venha aqui na sala central!

\- Uma passagem secreta!

\- Parece que o gênio da Química e da Engenharia não era um ateu tão convicto assim!

\- Irei chamar Giles e o resto da turma para ver isso!

**CERCA DE QUINZE MINUTOS DEPOIS...**

\- Incrível, realmente incrível! Um altar erigido a Averrois, Roger Bacon e Tomás de Aquino!

\- E o Mestre das Exatas querendo que todos pensassem que ele não tinha crença nenhuma! – Buffy pronunciara boquiaberta.

\- Pelo menos, ele demonstrava plena fé na Ciência e na marcha para o progresso, típicas do século XIX! – brincara Xander.

\- Veja ali naquele canto, Giles, manchas de sangue. – alertara a Caça-Vampiros.

\- Tudo indica que o Mark, secretamente, era um potencial adepto da autopunição. – a Sentinela abrira a gaveta do altar e achara um chicote de ponta metálica prateada.

\- Galera, é melhor nos retirarmos, senão o Sr. Wilson vai acabar nos pregando uma _**reprimenda do Alto**_! Apesar de conviver há anos com o sobrenatural, sempre senti pavor de assombração, ainda mais de uma bem rebelde como a dele! Que tal sairmos depressa daqui, _**turminha do Scooby**_?

\- É, gente, o Xander está certo, nós já vimos o bastante sobre esse pequenino esquentadinho! – dissera Buffy.

\- A propósito, falando em linguagem matemática, infligir maus-tratos a si mesmo _**está contido**_ na biografia não autorizada do Mark Wilson! – concluíra Giles pigarreando.

**ESPELHO MALDITO**

Willow, que teve grandes dificuldades para dormir, denotando arrependimento sincero, acordara numa manhã nublada, cheia de nuvens negras, dirigindo-se ao toalete para lavar o rosto. Mal ela começara a se olhar no espelho retocando a maquiagem, algo surpreendente ocorrera.

\- Eu não estava preparado para morrer! Você vai pagar pelo resto da vida por haver me envenenado daquele jeito! Bruxa amaldiçoada! Você não vai mudar nunca, Willow Rosenberg! Você sempre foi assim, vai morrer assim!

E o espelho oval com moldura de ouro estilhaçara-se direto no rosto dela, ferindo-a.

\- Por favor, pare de me punir dessa maneira, Mark, eu lhe imploro! Seu inquieto espírito precisa descansar!

Ouvindo as súplicas de Willow que a fizeram despertar, Tara aparecera para ajudá-la.

\- O que houve, Will?

\- O espelho, o espelho, ficou todo estilhaçado! É ele! O Mark continua inconformado com o que fizemos, esse homem quer me enlouquecer, Tara!

\- Que curioso, Willow, você disse que o espelho se estilhaçou, mas eu não vejo sequer um único arranhão nele!

\- Ele se estilhaçou sim! Foi o Mark que fez isso, foi ele! Quando eu acabei de enxugar o rosto e me olhei no espelho, era a imagem dele que estava refletida em vez da minha!

\- Não há nada de errado com o espelho, acho que você se impressionou demais!

\- Mas as feridas no rosto, olhe bem, Tara, o que diria delas afinal?

\- Will, tem certeza de que o Mark Wilson a está punindo ou é você mesma que passou a se infligir maus-tratos após cometer o crime?

Assim que Tara pronunciou essas palavras, ela vira uma navalha ensanguentada e um martelo na beira da pia.

\- Talvez o Mark esteja coberto de razão, eu sou má, Tara, eu sou muito má e, por isso, irrecuperável!

\- Nenhum ser humano é totalmente irrecuperável a menos que se trate de um psicopata, Willow! Agora venha comigo, você precisa tomar um tranquilizante e repousar por um longo tempo.

\- Será que eu possuo algum grau de psicopatia não diagnosticado?

**MARK WILSON NO INFERNO**

O mundo subterrâneo parecia, na verdade, um enorme presídio, cercado por celas de vários tamanhos. Dois seguranças conduziam Mark com as mãos algemadas. Depois de a porta ser trancada, um deles disse:

\- Aproveite a péssima estadia, _**Dark Wilson**_! Por haver desrespeitado o Mestre Supremo e lutado com ele, terá a pena aumentada, sem chance de liberdade condicional! Até o infame SID, perto de nós, tremeria nas bases! – gargalharam ambos os guardas.

\- Pelo menos, me deem uma apostila de matemática para eu poder me ocupar! – pedira Mark em um tom de voz mais humilde.

\- Pensaremos no assunto!

**HORAS DEPOIS...**

\- Eu odeio você, Willow Rosenberg! Eu odeio você, Willow Rosenberg! Eu odeio você, Willow Rosenberg!

Os gritos de Mark foram tão intensos que acabaram ecoando pelo Inferno inteiro, perturbando os outros presidiários.

\- Ei, eu conheço essa voz! Wilson, o Engenheiro Mark Wilson, é ele! – inquietara-se Murtrah.

\- Eu também o reconheço, é o Mark Wilson sim, sem a menor dúvida, mas o que ele estaria fazendo aqui na dimensão subterrânea? – questionara Altha.

\- Parece que o velho inimigo de vocês foi reprovado no Céu! – dissera a Professora Walsh, com um sorrisinho de satisfação no rosto.

\- O grande gênio está surtando! – constatara o Capitão Achim.

\- Eu odeio você, Willow Rosenberg! Eu odeio você, Willow Rosenberg! Foi por sua causa que eu vim parar aqui, por sua causa! Como eu odeio você, Willow Rosenberg! Eu odeio você, odeio, odeio, odeio! – esbravejara Mark até não poder mais.

Vários segundos depois, já calmo, ele surpreendentemente revelara:

\- Eu não mereço você, Willow Rosenberg, não mereço ser amado por mulher nenhuma! – Mark, sentado, acariciara a foto da bruxa, que ele guardara cuidadosamente no seu relicário de bolso, todo de prata, redondo, com a letra W em ouro, que mandara fazer numa joalheria. – Mas se tornou imperioso detê-la!

**NA CASA DE JOHN ROBINSON**

Um delicioso jantar estava sendo preparado como de costume, há diversos anos, na casa da família Robinson.

\- Imagine só que a Escolhida partira com tudo para cima de mim! Ela não gostou nem um pouco quando eu critiquei a Willow.

\- Que estranho, Major! Afinal, elas não são inimigas? – perguntara, incrédulo, o Dr. Smith.

\- Mulheres! Deixe para lá, Don! Creio que elas continuarão com essa impressão de extrema inferioridade a nós, manjado truque da vitimização! – concluíra John.

\- Umas loucas, isso sim! Quem pensam que querem comover com seu surdo choro? – indignara-se Don.

**NA BIBLIOTECA DE SIXTENNIUM**

\- Você está se saindo muito melhor do que o esperado. – dissera Giles à Caça-Vampiros.

\- Eu nem acredito, Buffy. Fazendo o presunçoso do Major West se comportar como o Dr. Smith, fugindo de uma luta! Se ele souber dessa comparação... Ah, eu tenho mais é que rir mesmo! – divertira-se Xander.

\- Mas o que ele fez de tão errado para você perder o controle, Buffy? – indagara a Sentinela curiosa.

\- Aquele infeliz ousou falar mal da Willow. Olhe, às vezes, eu acho que ela pode estar se sentindo realmente péssima pelo crime que cometeu.

\- Sua certeza sobre o assunto me surpreende.

\- Intuição feminina, em quase cem por cento dos casos infalível!

\- Pobre Willow, nunca mais vai se sentir em paz! O Mark Wilson deve estar tramando alguma coisa no além-túmulo. Ele se recusa a aceitar sua atual condição, algo me leva a crer piamente nisso.

\- De fato, o Mark sempre foi invocado por natureza. Por lidar há anos com o sobrenatural, concordo com você. – destacara Xander.

\- Ah, sabem aquilo de mulheres se apoiarem umas às outras em vez de se denegrirem? Sororidade, palavra da moda. Portanto, aprendam, homens! – ressaltara Buffy animada.

\- Aí, galera, fiquem na torcida para que a Willow volte a trilhar o bom caminho! Eu sou uma prova viva de que, quando se deseja deixar o Mal para trás, se consegue!

\- É assim mesmo que se fala, _**F**_! F de fibra, F de força, F de Faith!

**AMANHECE NO INFERNO**

Enquanto Mark se descontraía por um momento, tirando Willow da cabeça por algumas horas, resolvendo intrincados cálculos após haver conseguido, enfim, dormir...

\- Hoje é o dia da luta! Acordem, _**infernais**_!

De repente, as celas de todos os prisioneiros se abriram.

\- Venham para a grande arena!

E eles abandonaram o local, se misturando. Quando Altha dera de cara com Mark...

\- Ora, ora, quem diria! Mark Wilson em pessoa no pior lugar do Cosmos! Ou o deveria agora chamar de _**Dark Wilson**_?

\- O que? Senhora Franzen?

A cientista gigante estava acompanhada de Maggie Walsh que, em vida, fizera experiências clandestinas à frente da Iniciativa, pretendendo, na verdade, reproduzir monstros. Ambas se tornaram amigas inseparáveis.

\- Professora Walsh, esse homenzinho detestável queria colher todos os louros do meu marido!

\- É mentira sua, eu jamais almejei isso! Quer dizer que você também morrera naquela explosão ocorrida no laboratório?

\- Não consegui escapar a tempo.

\- Ei, vocês dois, parem de conversar e se dirijam calados à grande arena!

O guarda separou-os, evitando maior tumulto. Os prisioneiros dirigiram-se a seus lugares, aguardando o Representante-Mor de Satã anunciar os candidatos ao duelo.

\- Há muito tempo, o Inferno não recebia pessoas de tanto peso. Ele terá de enfrentar a mais forte do pedaço, que é a... GLORIA! G-L-O-R-I-A! GLORIA! Caso o desafiante vença, se tornará o juiz supremo da dimensão subterrânea!

\- Revele logo o nome do _**dito cujo **_que vai encarar a deusa! – a multidão começara a impacientar-se.

\- Como em qualquer outro lugar, aqui, calouro também sofre trote!

\- Ih, turma, sobrou para o Wilson! – surpreendera-se o Capitão Achim.

\- Ele não será páreo para a _**Gloriosa**_! – alegrara-se Maggie.

\- Eu tenho minhas sérias dúvidas porque o Sr. Wilson adquiriu superpoderes científicos nesse novo século e, se ele vencer o desafio, o Inferno ficará mais _**exato**_! E eu simplesmente detesto matemática! – ressaltara o Mestre dos Vampiros.

\- Eu vou enfrentar esse homenzinho? O _**pequenino **_não terá a menor chance! – disse Gloria. – Agora, eu não tenho mais aquele chato do Ben para me atrapalhar!

\- Atenção, que se inicie o combate!

A deusa logo avançou para cima de Mark, aplicando-lhe dois pontapés rodados, mas ele conseguira desviar. Ela, então, passara a socá-lo incessantemente no rosto.

Lembrando-se de todos os reveses que sofrera com Steve, Mark parecia, aos poucos, dar sinais de recuperação, imaginando-o bem à sua frente. O Engenheiro, valendo-se de seus superpoderes científicos, desferira um raio-martelo em cima de Gloria.

"Parece até a Caça-Vampiros me golpeando!" – pensara ela desesperada.

A deusa alçara voo, disparando várias rajadas em Mark, também alçando voo e se protegendo com um campo de força magnético. Gloria esmurrava o campo de força, tentando, a qualquer preço, rompê-lo. Para sua surpresa, tivera sucesso. Ela suspendera Mark no ar com o braço direito, procurando sufocá-lo. Sem saída, o Engenheiro identificara na plateia alguém muito familiar.

\- Joe, você veio parar aqui que nem eu? Mas você, no fim, se redimira daquela traição.

\- Deus não levou isso em conta no julgamento, preferindo que prevalecesse o gigante mau e dissimulado.

Mark estava sentindo-se quase sem ar quando, de repente, uma ideia lhe viera à cabeça.

\- E aí, Bruxo da Spindrift, pronto para se render?

\- Lamento, eu nunca rezarei _**Glória à Deusa nas Alturas**_!

Mark usara-lhe soda cáustica para que ela o soltasse.

\- Joe, por acaso, possui algum combustível íon reserva?

\- Hã, sim.

\- Ai, minha mão, ficou em carne viva!

\- Depressa, me jogue o combustível íon com cuidado!

Enquanto Glória, inconformada, corria em alta velocidade na direção dele, ocorrera uma fortíssima explosão. Ele lhe atirara a poderosa arma, a deixando bastante confusa e tonta.

Mark, alçando voo, arrastara Glória pelos longos cabelos, objetivando castigá-la da pior maneira possível. Avançando imenso mar adentro, a arena, agora, já se fazia longínqua. Ele lançara a deusa na água várias vezes, a pendurando pelos cabelos numa ponte a muitos metros que se localizava acima do mar. Seu suplício durara quinze minutos. Irritadíssima pela extrema humilhação, ela gritara:

\- Eu vou _**Murtrah **_com esse Engenheiro, eu vou _**Murtrah**_!

Na verdade, ela queria dizer surtar. O lunático cientista manifestara-se.

\- Nada de pronunciar meu nome em vão, deusa, ou sentirá a fúria do meu cão Belém!

Sim, o ameaçador dobermann de Murtrah acompanhara-o à dimensão inferior, por incrível que pareça.

**NO DIA SEGUINTE**

Após a vitória na luta, Mark Wilson fora eleito líder de todo o grupo da Unidade Ômega 4.

Os antigos lacaios de Glória fizeram-lhe uma profunda reverência, para total desgosto da deusa.

\- Nós o abençoamos, _**Sulfúrico **_Mestre! O Inferno, daqui para a frente, ficará mais esclarecido com a sua douta presença!

\- Traidores! Voltem aqui! – protestara Glória.

O Engenheiro caminhara prosa por toda a dimensão subterrânea, acompanhado de seu novo séquito, passando a ser chamado de _**Dark Wilson**_, até que chegara a hora de cada um retornar à sua respectiva cela.

Após haver almoçado e cochilado por cerca de três horas, ele deixara a apostila de Ciências Exatas na mesa de cabeceira e sacara do bolso seu relicário com a foto de Willow, a fitando sem parar.

\- Estou começando a gostar um pouco mais daqui, motivado pela sua própria escuridão interna. – o Engenheiro esboçara um sinistro sorriso de canto de boca, beijando a foto pela primeira vez, provocando uma forte trovoada em Sixtennium.

Ao falar em escuridão interna, Mark se referia à personalidade indefinida de Willow e sua dificuldade de controlar a raiva.

\- Foi o meu apego a você que me tornou _**vivente **_entre os mortos! Somos incompreendidos pela sociedade por causa de nossa aguçada inteligência. – confessou, como se estivesse conversando com a bruxa cara a cara.

Willow procurava tocar sua vida adiante ao lado da namorada Tara. À medida que se amavam, a essa altura sem perceber direito, ela trocava os nomes, chamando Tara de Mark, deixando aquela boquiaberta.

Todas as noites, Willow ia à taverna, às vezes, sem Tara por perto. Assim como na magia, ela terminara profundamente viciada tanto no álcool como no jogo. Costumava ganhar todas as partidas usando o naipe de espadas, seu infalível truque. E enfrentava apenas homens, orgulhando-se a cada trunfo.

Uma certa tarde, Willow, que tivera insônia, ainda muito pesarosa, apelara para o inesperado. Ela entrara numa igreja que se encontrava vazia, pois a próxima Missa seria rezada às 18h e acabara de se completar meio-dia. Na última badalada do sino, Willow se ajoelhou e se pôs a rezar, fechando os olhos. Ao abri-los de novo, a bruxa de deparara com um homem que estava de costas para ela. Assim que ele se virara...

\- Você é uma criminosa e assassina! Por mais que se esforce, não vai mudar nunca, porque você sempre foi assim, vai morrer assim!

\- Mas... é você! Escute, Mark, você nem imagina o quanto me arrependi, por favor, acredite em mim!

\- Negativo, bruxa amaldiçoada! Você sempre foi assim, vai morrer assim! Você é tão pérfida quanto Medeia ou Circe!

\- Isso é NH3. Está me aspergindo amoníaco! Ai, minha pele, não para de arder! Cesse a vingança, Mark, eu não aguento mais!

Mas o Engenheiro dera de ombros, continuando a lhe atirar a substância química em cima.

Xander ouvira de longe os desesperados gritos de Willow, indo ajudar sua antiga amiga de infância.

\- Mark, pare! Eu não consigo suportar tamanho desprezo seu! Eu lhe imploro, pare, Mark!

Nesse instante, em pleno altar, Willow se sentara no chão com os joelhos dobrados, soluçando e chorando muito. Xander aparecera.

\- O que houve, Will?

\- É o Mark, está bem ali! Ele me aspergiu amoníaco!

\- Mark? Engraçado, eu não vi ninguém na igreja além de você mesma.

\- Ele está bem ali no lado direito do altar sim, você é que o enxergou mal!

\- Bom, de fato, eu me tornei cego de um olho.

\- Ele nunca vai desistir de me castigar!

\- Escute, Willow, tem certeza absoluta de que é o Mark Wilson ou, na verdade, sua própria consciência age contra você, pondo a culpa no Engenheiro? A propósito, não há feridas em sua pele. Sabe o que eu acho? Você escolheu o Mark Wilson como seu juiz supremo. Culpar os outros pelos próprios erros é muito fácil. Assim, se permanece no imobilismo.

\- Xander, esse homem ainda não se tocou de que eu me arrependi pelo que fiz.

\- Ou é você a incapaz de se perdoar? A Tara andou me revelando que, quando você e ela se amam, você a chama de Mark, insistindo em manter um inebriante, infinito e macabro vínculo com o _**Doutor Mathema**_. Admita, bruxa!

\- Imitando a nossa colega de escola Debbie, que apanhava do Pete e acabou morta pelo namorado, cega de amor e ansiosa por _**exatidão**_, digo: eu amo o Mark sim! Eu amo o Mark sim! Eu amo o Mark sim! Eu amo o Mark sim! Eu amo o Mark sim! Eu amo o Mark sim!

\- Caramba, ele desmontou a _**humana androide **_todinha!

\- Creio que já nasci com defeito de fábrica!

Do alto de sua cela, Mark, ainda fitando a foto de Willow, caíra em êxtase, rindo a valer.

\- Eu amo a Willow sim! Eu amo a Willow sim! Eu amo a Willow sim! Eu amo a Willow sim! Eu amo a Willow sim! Eu amo a Willow sim! – revelara ele girando, não parando de olhar para a foto e pousando a mão direita no coração.

Os raríssimos momentos de felicidade de Mark foram interrompidos pelo soar da campainha. Chegara a hora das aulas.

**CERCA DE DEZ MINUTOS DEPOIS...**

\- Se quiser cair nas minhas graças, Wilson, evite interferir em áreas alheias. Você que continue com a turminha do Descartes e do Newton, enquanto que eu _**devasto **_mentes, falando de id, ego e superego. Portanto, permaneça com a sua mais vã Engenharia, deixando Freud, Jung e Martin Seligman para a _**Bruxa Malvada da Morte**_, conforme determinados alunos sempre me chamarão!

\- Professora Walsh, confesso que fiquei deveras surpreso com a senhora abordar a Psicologia Positiva na grade curricular citando Seligman.

\- Ah, leu a respeito!

\- E quem será o seu próximo Riley Finn? – perguntara-lhe o Engenheiro num tom de voz malicioso.

Em uma das aulas, após Mark escrever uma difícil equação no quadro-negro, ele convocara Murtrah para resolvê-la.

\- Eu fracassei na tentativa de aperfeiçoar aqueles binóculos por sua causa!

\- Sem queixas daqui por diante!

\- Como desejar, _**Dark Wilson, Lumen das Trevas**_!

Enquanto o cientista da _**Alta Sociedade **_resolvia a equação, alguém batera à porta. Era Glória.

\- Eu não tolero atrasos! Você tirou a concentração do resto dos alunos! Pois considere o tópico de hoje matéria dada! Da próxima vez, trate de vir com um traje mais comportado em vez de com essa minissaia e blusa colantes no corpo! Está parecendo ridícula ao agir como colegial provocante! Se quiser me cativar e tirar boas notas nas provas, pense com a cabeça e não com a genitália! Agora me dê licença, deusa!

Utilizando o poder da gravidade, Mark, numa atitude intempestiva, esticara o braço direito, disparando um raio e fechando a porta na cara de Glória. Do lado de fora, ela protestara.

\- Eu não dou uma dentro com esse Engenheiro! Ele, agora, vai me esnobar só porque perdi a luta!

A turma inteira caíra na maior gargalhada.

**HORAS DEPOIS, NA SALA DOS PROFESSORES...**

\- O que? Mark Wilson implicando com a roupa da Glória? Pelo visto, ele ficou preso nos anos sessenta. Puro machismo. E isso, nos dias de hoje, não apenas configura assédio moral, é preconceito de gênero também. Mesmo em se tratando de alguém tão abjeto quanto ela, _**Doutor Mathema **_errou! Pequenino arrogante!

\- Concordo, Maggie! Professor não tem nada que implicar com a conduta do aluno fora de sala!

\- No seu planeta, as mulheres precisam andar sempre na linha, não é, Altha?

\- E, na Terra, os homens insistem nessa tolice de oprimir as mulheres. Nós, gigantes, supondo que ela fosse um paraíso, com sua tecnologia para lá de avançada. Ouvi dizer, inclusive, que o feminicídio aumentou entre os _**pequeninos**_.

\- Tecnologia avançada, sem dúvida, mas as mentalidades, infelizmente, não acompanharam o progresso industrial. Ah, eu já estava para lhe dizer isso há muito tempo, Altha. Substitua-me quando eu não puder comparecer!

\- Mas eu sou uma cientista, não entendo Psicologia a fundo!

\- Aceita fazer um curso rápido comigo grátis? Eu a ensinarei a mexer nos computadores de última geração para os cursos à distância.

\- A proposta soa tentadora.

\- Caso necessário, _**amigona**_, não hesite em pisotear os alunos!

\- Fala no sentido figurado, Maggie?

\- Não, no real mesmo!

\- Bem familiar no meu mundo. Monopólio estatal da força.

\- Nesse aspecto, _**monopólio docente da força**_!

**PASSA-SE UMA SEMANA**

Era a época das grandes liquidações e a maioria das mulheres saíra para fazer compras. Willow e Tara caminhavam de loja em loja pacientemente.

\- Ei, aquele relicário, olhe! Linda joia, vou entrar a fim de perguntar o preço à vendedora.

E, no interior da loja...

\- Acho que meu dinheiro dá para levá-lo, sobretudo com aquele que eu tenho faturado no jogo. Ainda há mais dele no estoque?

\- Antes havia. Agora, só sobrou esse. Quem levou a primeira peça foi um homem chamado Mark Wilson. Ele disse, a princípio, que era para pôr a foto da mãe, mas eu não acreditei. Pelo seu brilho nos olhos, parecia querer homenagear a futura esposa.

\- Mark Wilson? – nesse momento, assustada, Willow dera três passos para trás.

\- Nós nos habituamos, desde o início, a registrar o nome de cada cliente.

\- Willow, da próxima vez que a sua situação financeira estiver comprometida, não conte com a minha ajuda. Se insistir na ideia, receberá um sonoro não!

A vendedora, a essa altura, começara a se mostrar impaciente.

\- Outros fregueses acabam de chegar. Já se decidiu, senhorita?

\- Pois eu levarei o relicário!

Ao efetuar a compra, o dono do estabelecimento a reconhecera, ouvindo toda a conversa de sua saleta.

\- Ei, você é a Willow Rosenberg. Assassina, matou Mark Wilson! Pretendendo bancar a arrependida, prestando homenagem póstuma ao marido?

\- Vamos nos retirar depressa, Tara!

As duas fugiram em disparada avenida afora, até que Willow acabou cercada pela multidão enfurecida, todos homens.

\- Assassina! Criminosa! Assassina! Você matou Mark Wilson! Vamos linchar essa bruxa!

Parecia até a época da Inquisição. Em meio ao caos total, alguém conhecido dela surgira, se destacando dos demais por sua imponência.

\- Não vão linchar nada!

\- Buffy! Mas... por que interveio em meu auxílio? Nós nos tornamos inimigas!

\- Sororidade! Se vocês a quiserem apedrejar, terão que passar por mim custe o que custar!

\- Ela está falando sério! É a Caça-Vampiros! A Escolhida também adora espancar humanos quando lhe convém, melhor nos retirarmos!

\- Willow, voe com Tara de volta para casa já!

**E, NA CASA DELA...**

\- Eu desconhecia o fato de você haver confrontado o Major West quando ele me discriminou no toalete público. Bom, ele não deixa de ter razão ao afirmar que eu sou assassina.

\- Você agiu de forma premeditada ou impulsiva?

\- Não sei, acho que um pouco dos dois.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu planejei o crime. Porém, quando este ia acontecer, por um único instante, pensei em desfazer tudo. Aí, era tarde. Ele, àquela altura, havia tomado a gemada inteira.

\- Isso me lembra até daquele caso em que você, enciumada, lançou um feitiço contra a Veruca, a lobisomem musical, a fim de a afastar de vez do Oz e, arrependida, desistiu da vingança.

\- Foi a pior fase que eu vivi. Se não fosse o Xander... O uso indevido da magia acabou me embriagando e me afundando cada vez mais no abismo. Se eu, por acaso, pudesse fazer um feitiço para voltar no tempo e ressuscitar o Mark como ressuscitei você... Hã, melhor não! Ela terminou morta de qualquer jeito, embora eu tenha perdido o Oz. Perdi o Xander, perdi o Oz, aos poucos estou perdendo a Tara e perdi o Mark. Talvez a única pessoa com a qual eu realmente me identifiquei na vida.

\- Ele possuía inteligência ímpar, portanto natural vocês se identificarem. Willow, você matou mesmo o Mark apenas para herdar a fortuna dele?

\- Sim e não.

\- Ih, lá vem a dúvida a cercá-la!

\- No início, eu planejava me aproximar do Mark pelo dinheiro. Logo percebi que não era só isso. Notei, na hora indevida, que não agi simplesmente pela fortuna do Mark Wilson, eu o amava de verdade. Na noite de núpcias, ele me negou o fundamental, resolvendo se trancar em seu laboratório. Então, minha raiva cresceu. Ele parecia me detestar desde que se deparou comigo.

\- Eu diria que o amor de vocês era tenebroso. Talvez, no fundo, o _**Poderoso Newton **_temesse perder a virgindade. Em sua maneira de ver as coisas, seria a ruína.

\- Que coincidência, Buffy. Isaac Newton morreu virgem. O Mark sublimou o sexo pela ânsia de conhecimento. Aliás, que nem eu. Daí a Cordelia vir com aquele ar de debochada. Ele se viciou em intermináveis cálculos para evitar o incomensurável. Que ironia! Morreu devido ao sexo que tanto negou! Soa estranho em se tratando de homens, pois eles são por natureza os caçadores, tão cheios de si, misóginos ao extremo.

\- Willow, já são quase meia-noite. Preciso ir. Pode contar comigo até na rivalidade!

\- Espero que durma bem.

\- Dormir? Está brincando? Terei de patrulhar como de costume. O Giles não se cansa de repetir aquele velho discurso do propósito das Escolhidas. Parece que a idade passara a lhe causar certos estragos.

**TRÊS DIAS DEPOIS...**

Escondido de Tara, Willow pegara o relicário na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, recortara uma pequena foto de Mark e a pusera nele. Após fazer isso, começara a olhar para a foto por vários minutos. O Engenheiro, trancado em sua cela, na dimensão inferior, surpreendentemente, agia de modo idêntico, contemplando a bruxa, como se ele soubesse do fato. Uma enorme ventania surgira. Willow, longe de fechar as janelas, supondo do que se tratava na verdade, escancarou-as, sentindo em seu delicado rosto uma golfada de ar fresco.

\- Você não me engana! – exclamara ela de forma sinistra.

Sua namorada acordara, interrompendo o divagar da bruxa.

\- Willow, você não temperou esse frango direito, tem que aprender a cozinhar melhor! Bruxas precisam conhecer a fundo o sabor dos alimentos!

\- Ora, não se impaciente, Tara! Afinal, continuo sendo uma principiante perto de você.

\- Então, não venha reclamar de que se recusa a ser coadjuvante. Você nem se esforça para mudar sua postura. Parece que sempre quer achar motivos para se vitimizar, jogando a culpa até nos mortos pelos seus sofrimentos.

\- Tara, eu gostaria de esquecer o Mark mas, às vezes, você me proíbe disso.

\- Will, temos que dar um tempo na relação. Pelo menos enquanto o Engenheiro permanecer entre nós, se recusando a descansar no túmulo.

\- Aceito. Mas onde você vai morar? Sua família rejeitou-a por haver se assumido bruxa e lésbica.

\- Encontrarei uma forma de me virar. Talvez com algum estágio. Terapia Reiki, medicina ayurvédica. O esoterismo, atualmente, oferece um monte de oportunidades.

\- O próprio Giles que o diga!

\- Boa sorte para onde você for!

Willow não conseguia dormir por causa do seu rompimento abrupto com Tara. Muito inquieta, ela acabara dando uma volta na rua, que se encontrava deserta. Como se estivesse atraída por algo inexplicável em pleno Dia de Finados, ela se dirigira à sepultura de Mark.

\- A ameaça, enfim, se fora!

A jovem abraçara a lápide e, em seguida, se abaixara, adormecendo nela. Uma grande chuva ácida se manifestara e não parava de aumentar.

\- Não, Mark! Eu achei que sua fúria tinha cessado com aquele delicioso vento em minha pele. Pelo visto, foi ledo engano. Seu problema é que você nunca soube ponderar a respeito de nada! – gritara Willow, apontando o dedo para cima, como se o pretendesse afrontar e, depois, fugindo do temporal desesperada.

Willow deixara a televisão ligada durante toda a transmissão do telejornal. A garota do tempo dizia: "Atenção! A meteorologia, hoje, excepcionalmente, prevê onda de chuva ácida em Sixtennium. Há tempos, esse fenômeno não ocorria no local."

Ao ouvi-la pronunciar _**chuva ácida**_, sua mente dera um estalo. Ela se recobrara do seu torpor momentâneo como se, na realidade, não houvesse posto os pés para fora de casa conforme supunha.

Totalmente atormentada por um instante, Willow fizera o impensável: mandara exumar o corpo de Mark para averiguar se ele, ao contrário do que imaginavam, houvesse, de algum modo, escapado do túmulo e arquitetado sua vingança longe das vistas de todos. Afinal de contas, ele tinha superpoderes científicos, era um bruxo. Ao contrário dos outros, talvez conseguisse driblar a morte, agindo nos bastidores.

O que Willow desconhecia era que o SID, simultaneamente, acabara tendo ideia idêntica de exumar o cadáver a fim de eliminar hipóteses equivocadas, se antecipando a ela e indo direto ao local.

\- Veja o senhor mesmo, Inspetor Kobick: vestígios de ácido em toda a parte interna do caixão, como se a vítima lutasse desesperadamente para escapar! – constatara um dos peritos criminais.

\- E Mark Wilson era um alquimista com poderes especiais, faz sentido.

Ao descobrir a verdade, ouvindo a conversa deles à distância escondida atrás de uma árvore, Willow respirara aliviada. Porém, ainda parcialmente. Seu castigo nunca terminaria enquanto ela vivesse.

Na noite seguinte, Steve fora visitar o túmulo de Mark. No meio do caminho, ele se vira atormentado, como se o velho amigo houvesse voltado para o desafiar, lhe aplicando uma série de socos na cara e, depois, dizendo:

\- Desculpe, Steve! Você andou agindo assim comigo e eu me senti expulso do grupo uma vez, lembra-se disso? Agora, eu lhe devolvo o _**gigantesco **_desaforo!

Muito impressionado com o que acabara de lhe ocorrer, Steve saíra em disparada e logo relatara a questão a seus amigos. No entanto, Dan o alertara para algo salutar.

\- Para se chegar ao túmulo de Mark, é preciso antes percorrer a Alameda Ílion, e você sabe o que significa a palavra Ílion em grego?

\- Sim, Troia. Eu li a Ilíada na adolescência.

\- Quem passa por lá, costuma sofrer alucinações temporárias, como se estivesse lutando com alguém.

\- Mas foi bem real, eu lhe asseguro. E nós lidamos com o sobrenatural que nem a turma de Sunnydale. No nosso caso, enfrentando gigantes, enquanto eles, normalmente, vampiros e demônios, à rara exceção da Glória, que era uma deusa.

\- Steve, você, sempre na ânsia de salvar a Humanidade, acabou _**se solidarizando**_ demais com a Willow Rosenberg, incorporando os dilemas e dramas dela, vá por mim.

\- Pode ser. A essa altura, fiquei até confuso, nem sei mais o que pensar. Parecia a cólera de Aquiles! Embora eu achasse que o Mark fizesse a linha Ulisses como Artífice que ele sempre foi, construindo coisas.

\- Ele construiu a Spindrift. Sem dúvida, o melhor do nosso grupo!

\- O Mark, ainda que morto, se sentirá eternamente por cima da carne seca!

**ENCONTRO ANTOLÓGICO**

Maureen mal acabara de pegar no sono, quando ouvira um enorme barulho em seu amplo quarto. Ao abrir os olhos, porém, percebera que os objetos não haviam se movido conforme ela pensava. Ela sonhara com alguém que, insistentemente, lhe dizia:

\- Eu preciso de ajuda!

E também:

\- Eu não estava com o nome na lista.

Quando eram 7h, a esposa do Professor Robinson acordara muito preocupada, lhe relatando o tal sonho que tivera com o homem.

\- Eu não sou espírita, mas, na minha juventude, andei lendo diversos livros sobre o assunto.

\- Não acha que está se deixando impressionar demais pelo sobrenatural? – perguntara o Professor, tentando acalmá-la.

\- Sinto que essa pessoa pretendia estabelecer contato comigo do além-túmulo, e essa pessoa era o Mark.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

\- Eu não costumo falhar em determinados aspectos.

\- Por acaso se refere à intuição feminina? Lamento, Maureen, mas eu não interferirei nisso. O Mark não pertence mais ao nosso mundo.

\- Não permita que o sentimento de rivalidade prevaleça em seu coração, querido! Lembre-se de que você conseguiu perdoar até o quando Will foi quase transformado num monstro para sempre.

\- E como espera que contactemos o Mark afinal? Através da manjada brincadeira do espírito no copo?

\- Há um outro meio, John. Aquele inglês, o Rupert Giles, dono de uma loja esotérica chamada _**Magic Box**_. Ele sempre lidou com o sobrenatural a vida inteira.

\- Já ouvi falar dele. É a Sentinela de Buffy Summers. Passe-me agora mesmo o endereço da loja!

\- Ah, John, não se esqueça de comentar com o Giles de que o Mark não estava com o nome na lista.

\- Como assim?

\- Ele não fornecera maiores detalhes.

\- Significa que teremos que descobrir por nós mesmos. Espero que a loja já esteja aberta.

\- Como bom inglês, ele deve possuir hábitos muito rígidos.

\- Não à toa, soube que a Caça-Vampiros vive reclamando dele.

E, prestes a entrar na _**Magic Box**_...

\- Essa é a sua segunda inadimplência seguida com a conta de luz! Nosso primeiro cliente do dia e a loja completamente às escuras! Como espera que os nossos lucros aumentem?

\- Hã, pois não! Eu não... eu não... eu não acredito!

Giles, visivelmente emocionado, sofrera um desmaio, desabando direto ao chão. Cerca de dez minutos depois, ao recobrar a consciência...

\- Prof... O senhor... foi... o herói... da minha infância!

E a Sentinela, incrédula, desmaiara de novo, recuperando-se dali a quatro minutos.

\- Professor Robinson! Que honra receber o senhor aqui! Trouxe luz a essa loja, literalmente falando!

De fato, todo o corpo de John se tornara luminoso, como se um milagre houvesse ocorrido na _**Magic Box**_.

\- Em que lhe posso ser útil?

\- Minha esposa Maureen, num sonho, alegou ter recebido mensagens de Mark Wilson. Ele disse que precisava de ajuda.

\- Sua alma ainda continua agitada, isso é fácil de constatar.

\- Maureen também me contou pouco antes de eu vir para cá que ele não estava com o nome na lista. O que Mark pretendeu afirmar com isso?

\- Que ele, ao morrer, não ascendeu ao Céu.

\- O que? Ele, então, se tornou _**Dark Wilson**_?

Para o espanto de John, Giles acenara positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Há algum modo de o resgatar da dimensão subterrânea?

\- Sim, Professor. O senhor vai precisar desse artefato aqui: a Pedra de Gizmur. Só uma pessoa extremamente virtuosa poderá tocá-la e realizar sua peregrinação ao Inferno sem ser afetada.

A pedra encontrava-se dentro de uma caixa de prata quadrada e mais parecia um material radioativo que caíra na Terra há milhares de anos.

\- Eu lhe agradeço pela atenção, agora tenho que ir!

\- Mande minhas cordiais _**saudações rupertianas**_ para Maureen, Penny, Judy e Will!

Assim que John se retirara, a loja voltara a escurecer.

\- Ficamos nas trevas outra vez! – protestara Anya.

\- O Professor Robinson, sempre abnegado, transcende todas as expectativas. Espero, sinceramente, que ele consiga salvar o Mark. Um ótimo marido, um ótimo pai, um ótimo profissional, ele é ótimo em tudo!

\- Giles, caia na real, não há nenhum ser humano perfeito!

\- Suponhamos que ele haja se tornado uma grande exceção à regra. Continuará sendo meu maior herói!

\- Pare de o endeusar e me passe logo essa lanterna, a fim de que eu possa fazer um balanço dos nossos lucros até o momento!

Regressando à sua casa, John, carregando a Pedra de Gizmur, dissera à esposa:

\- Estou pronto para realizar a jornada.

\- Deixe-me ir no seu lugar, querido!

\- Não, Maureen, é arriscado demais! Você terminou _**Perdida no Espaço**_, mas nunca permitirei que fique _**Perdida no Inferno**_!

\- Talvez o Mark prefira ouvir uma opinião feminina, já pensou nessa hipótese?

\- Machista do jeito que o Engenheiro sempre foi? Duvido disso!

\- John, o Mark só acabou na dimensão inferior por causa de uma mulher e, a propósito, foi _**comigo **_que ele se comunicou e não _**com você**_!

\- Está certo, Maureen! Mulheres! Por natureza caprichosas e teimosas! Boa sorte na sua missão!

**VIAGEM AO FUNDO DAS TREVAS**

\- Quem é aquela mulher vestida de sol? A Virgem Maria veio, enfim, nos dar uma nova chance, anulando o julgamento original do Salvador? – perguntara o Mestre dos Vampiros.

\- Não é a Virgem Maria, mas Maureen Robinson. – esclarecera Maggie.

\- A esposa do Professor, aquele da Júpiter II? – surpreendera-se Murtrah.

\- Não se aproximem dela, pois está com a Pedra de Gizmur! – alertara Altha. – Parece que Maureen Robinson quer falar com Mark Wilson, é para a cela dele que se dirige.

Quando o guarda de plantão avisara Mark da sua chegada...

\- A visita não pode ultrapassar trinta minutos!

O Engenheiro surpreendera-se ao rever a esposa de seu antigo rival na profissão.

\- O que a trouxe a esse lugar?

\- Você mesmo me contactou, dizendo que precisava de ajuda.

\- Eu? Contactá-la? Do que está falando?

\- Em sonho você o fez e eu percebi muita aflição na sua voz. É a Willow Rosenberg, não é, Mark?

\- Se não fosse por causa dela, jamais desceria ao Inferno! Willow Rosenberg me matou e eu não havia me preparado para o momento derradeiro!

\- Você ama a Bruxa de Sunnydale. Seu relicário de bolso contém, inclusive, uma foto dela.

Mark, descuidado, deixara-o aberto em cima da cama. Ele, pego desprevenido por Maureen e com a face ruborizada, rira a valer.

\- Eu ouvi seu amigo de infância Xander dizer que ela se arrependeu e não para de sofrer. Dê uma chance à Willow de se regenerar e também a si próprio! Perdoe-se e a bruxa idem!

Nesse momento, Maureen lhe pusera carinhosamente as mãos nos ombros. O Engenheiro virara-se de costas para a esposa de John, permanecendo vários minutos pensativo. Quando, em última instância, ele voltara a encará-la firme nos olhos...

\- Negativo! Nada mudará minha verdadeira natureza porque eu sempre fui assim, vou morrer assim!

\- É essa a sua maneira de lidar com o sexo oposto, mantendo Willow Rosenberg sob constante mira em tempo integral, a torturando física e psicologicamente?

\- Você é quem o diz. Ela mesma, de tão atribulada, se maltrata sozinha. Com um leve toque meu como bruxo, claro! Afinal, formamos um Uno. Como gênios, possuímos um vínculo impossível de ser rompido, mesmo após a morte. – revelara Mark, enquanto resolvia um cálculo em sua apostila, que ele fizera flutuar junto com a caneta.

\- Vejo que foi inútil minha estadia aqui! Acho que compreendi mal os seus sinais! Pode ter sido nada mais do que mera alucinação minha de fato! Já se completaram quase meia-hora da visita e eu preciso retornar ao mundo dos vivos. Espero que, num futuro próximo, você se torne menos egoísta e típico criador de casos, evoluindo e, talvez, quem sabe, ascendendo ao Céu! – Maureen dirigira-lhe um severo olhar de reprovação ao deixar a cela, como se repreendesse um filho.

Acabara de escurecer e Barry aproveitara a ocasião para dar uma volta com seu cachorro Chipper. Vinte minutos depois, numa pequena distração do garoto, o animal se soltara da coleira, começando a latir sem parar pela rua inteira.

\- Chipper! Chipper, volte aqui! O que deu em você afinal?

Barry notara que seu latido peculiar indicava perigo à vista.

\- Que confusão é essa lá fora, Major? – perguntara Dr. Smith amedrontado.

\- Parece ser o cão de Barry Lockridge. Soltou-se da coleira e fugiu.

\- Se Chipper não para de latir, significa algo muito errado! Vou lá ajudar Barry!

\- Will? – chamara-o Penny.

\- Steve, creio que Chipper queira nos mostrar alguma coisa esquisita! – alertara Dan.

\- Temos que ir atrás dele para ver no que resultará! – dissera o Capitão.

Steve e Dan vestiram seus casacos de piloto e co-piloto, seguindo a trilha deixada pelo cachorro.

\- Eu não consigo me concentrar nas minhas lições de casa direito! – protestara Dawn.

\- Parece que seu _**pequenino **_amigo _**BaLo**_ se meteu em sérios apuros! O estimado cãozinho dele farejou _**problemas gigantescos**_! – ironizara Buffy.

\- Eu vou atrás do Barry agora mesmo! Aliás, ele ficou de me devolver o Atlas da História Universal!

\- Pelo visto, ele ainda desconhece a internet.

\- Você vai permanecer aí parada? Depressa, Buffy! Barry pode estar correndo perigo a essa altura!

E as três turmas do Professor John Robinson, do Capitão Steve Burton e da Caça-Vampiros Buffy Summers acabaram se encontrando numa esquina e se juntando, correndo em alta velocidade atrás de Barry e Chipper. Tara, já de volta, se unira à Buffy. Por um curto momento, todos deram uma pausa para descansar e, depois, permaneceram em frente.

Chipper entrara numa mansão há décadas abandonada e deparara-se com Willow desafiando os candidatos do sexo masculino a uma partida de xadrez que formavam fila. Ela parecia transtornada e ligeiramente embriagada. O cão, a princípio, se mantinha a uma longa distância de Willow, se sentando.

\- O próximo, por favor!

Ela vencera o primeiro participante fácil.

\- O próximo, por favor!

Willow também vencera o segundo participante fácil. E assim ganhara com ampla vantagem do terceiro, quarto, quinto e sexto participantes. Mas tudo mudou ao chegar o sétimo.

\- Ora, ora, temos um candidato tímido, com medo de exibir seu rosto!

Este último se sentara à mesa e o jogo se iniciara. Chipper levantara-se e começara a ficar muito agitado, andando em círculos. Willow, surpreendentemente, levara xeque-mate em apenas três lances.

\- Veja se para de latir, seu cão asqueroso!

\- Não xingue Chipper, sua desequilibrada! – Barry, enfim, o achara, suspirando aliviado. – Você vive me assustando!

\- Engraçado esse animalzinho o ter reconhecido! A propósito, como ousa me humilhar desse jeito em apenas três lances?

\- Simples, porque eu sou Mark Wilson!

O Engenheiro, de pé, tirara sua máscara e o capuz. Willow, acuada, ficara boquiaberta, levantando-se da cadeira e recuando dois passos.

\- Perdeu, Bruxa de Sunnydale! Reconheça a minha supremacia sobre o Inexato! – gritara ele.

Ele vestia um uniforme cinza com uma cruz preta que se estendia do peito à cintura e um manto igualmente preto.

\- Você... você... você... eu me recuso a crer que você... ressuscitou! Do contrário, Chipper jamais sentiria o seu cheiro!

\- Eu ressuscitei para levá-la comigo! Rápido, Barry, a saída da mansão é pelo quinto corredor à direita!

\- Minha intuição feminina não falhou. Você retornara ao mundo dos vivos para me buscar porque se dera conta de que, no fundo, nunca poderia prescindir de mim, admita, _**Mathemark**_! Longe de nos separar, a morte só estreitou os nossos laços! Nós somos _**lumens **_e, portanto, feitos do mesmo material!

Na verdade, havia TNT espalhado por toda a mansão. Eles, enfim, se abraçaram e se beijaram ardentemente pouco antes de tudo ir pelos ares. Nesse momento, Mark e Willow passaram a caminhar de mãos dadas pelo amplo mundo subterrâneo, lançando olhares sinistros um ao outro e esboçando sorrisos de canto de boca.

**UM ANO DEPOIS...**

Era Halloween. Steve e Buffy aproveitaram a ocasião para visitar os túmulos de seus velhos amigos e rivais, enterrados lado a lado. O Inferno, dali em diante, se elevaria a insuportáveis temperaturas, dessa vez em dose dupla, à medida que o casal copulava, para desespero até mesmo do próprio Lúcifer!

\- Em vez de dizer apenas Feliz Dia das Bruxas, nesse caso, o mais correto seria desejar _**Feliz Dia dos Bruxos**_! – brincara a Caça-Vampiros, enquanto o Capitão a olhava divertido.


End file.
